Talk:Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series
Debated in Forums It has been hard to keep up with all that being said. So lets post links here to work from. *EctoZone-IDW Ghostbusters #1 (Note that Tristan (t-rex) and Erik (ErikBurnham) are posting replies to discussion. **Erik- "I kept the first two movies, period. The game? I cherry-picked from it. I admit it! Assume that the events from the game happened... unless you see me contradict them (as is the obvious case with Slimer or Winston's doctorate.) I'm trying to please fans, straights, Sony, IDW, and myself... there will be hiccups, and with a complex timeline, probably mistakes too -- so I have to seize flexibility where I can find it." Anyways, add to the link pile if you see something elsewhere, we are not noting here! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Volume 1 and 2 With the Question Answers tonight on the comic series, it is clear that now we need to name the issues with Volumes in them. Yeah, this sucks. NOW Comics Vol. 2-1, which means something like IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-1 which is IDW Publishing Comics- The New Ghostbusters 1. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I still can't get the thing to play so I have no idea what you're referring to. The New Ghostbusters is "Volume Two" as in a new volume of the ongoing series? Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, 16 is it then its on to Volume 2 and the "New Ghostbusters" arc starts it. The count will go on after the first 4 and New Ghostbusters is the arcs name. The series is still "Ghostbusters". "New Ghostbusters" is like how " Haunted America" is treated. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::...Okay. So Volume Two, check. When this "The New Ghostbusters" arc ends, it will go back to just Ghostbusters on the cover and the next issue will be #5? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :5 will be Ghostbusters again. He noted the arc is much like the " Haunted America" arc. IDon't know whats going on with Erics video but I'm fallen a sleep right now. Been up since we talked yesterday. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The titling is confusing. I think that's the issue at hand. So from that link you posted in this topic, I should be able to play his recorded audio right? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::If the recording did happen then yes. Right now its not showing. not sure whats going on, but I'm fading. I need to sleep. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll wait and see then. Get some sleep. We can continue discussing this week. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wow, I was tired earlier. Anyways Erik noted that pretty much the 4 New Ghostbusters are only a arc in the Ghostbusters ongoing series. The second volume starting with the arc. Renaming articles to reflect this will be expected. The numbering set up for NOW comics seems to be the best way to go. But it depend on how detail the article name should be. Either way, redirects are going to be in order for "New Ghostbusters" comic arc. Seems that the "New" part wasn't suppost to be taken as seriously as it has been. Starting up a Volume 2 and restarting the count will add to the confusion. I wish Erik had provided some of the answers via text there. Either way, without the audio/video, we're going to find it hard to sell this, til Volume 2 issue 5 happens that is. If Erik can say it in text somewhere since the vid didn't upload. Seriously, try to get him to confirm this so we can use it as a reference. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I went ahead and renamed the NGB article per your suggestion and edited the ongoing article so it's all done. He essentially confirmed it on GB Fans, but yeah, him saying it matters. But also, IDW should be issuing a press release this week. And of course, there's the monthly solicit later this month. So we should be getting more information to reference as this month progresses. Or we could just try and interview him, lol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::In some ways, I wish we could. I don't want to waste his time tho, so if we did, it have to be some damn good and relevant stuff. But I like the idea. Much like with Tom Waltz. Make it about the whole Ghostbusters thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I always meant to conduct an interview with him and I recall he told me he was okay with doing one. Could just do a retrospective on past arcs then pepper in a few question about Volume 2/NGB at the end. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, but don't forget like in Tom's interview to ask about his daily routine, and other projects he has/wants to do. Give him some questions that lets him sell himself/and show his path so to speak. Yeah questions about the older comics are in order. A bit of retrospective always is a plus. After all, five years from now someone will know what ended up happening in the arcs, but the incite will be cherished. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC)